Gorgoro And Timnus
by Eohna
Summary: Retelling of a Greek Myth in a Scifi setting. Yes, probably as bad as it sounds. Loosely based on the Wraith from Stargate, I don't own them. Loosely connected with my essay "Created and Creator" they were both projects for Pygmalion in Intro. Lit. 2009


Gorgoro and Timnus

With a tinkling of shattered glass the remnants of a test tube scattered over the spotless floor. The scientist who had thrown it slowly lowered his arm to his side and leaned heavily against the long table that dominated the interior of the lab. Gorgoro D'Areska sighed pinching the bridge of his nose and began to rerun the calculations he had tested, and retested almost fifty times. An error had been made he knew it. There was no other explanation for the failure of this latest attempt to reduce life itself to a series of chemical reactions. That was all life was. He turned suddenly and looked down at the table where lay his magnum opus, the greatest success of his career. Laid there was the form of one of his people. Life sized and perfect in every detail it almost seemed that it should be breathing- but it was not. Frustrated Gorgoro snarled a curse into the quiet around him. He had worked on this experiment for years and had completed it only to find a single stumbling block. It could not be brought to life. Nothing worked. No electrical shock or chemical compound would make it's perfectly formed heart pump or it's lungs to draw breath. This latest attempt had failed as well and he had run out of options. Even his great experience could not provide another method of resuscitation for an inert corpse.

Slamming his hand into the table with a violence he rarely expressed, Gorgoro took a deep breath and pulled himself under control. He reached out and stroked the silver hair that flowed over the figures slender shoulders. After he had completed it he had clothed it in the finest, softest, most expensive clothing and had adorned it with simple but elegant jewelry. He had even given it a name. He had named it Timnus for it had the look of a shy youth. Lifeless, Timnus had lay there for all this time waiting it seemed for the scientist to complete his work. Gorgoro examined the perfect, gentle features of his creation with a tenderness he never showed. Always when he looked upon it feelings rose within him he had never felt or wished to feel. Every time it seemed that he would die if this beautiful creature did not wake from its eternal slumber and look at him with well imagined adoration and desire in its eyes. Bending he kissed Timnus' ice cold lips and withdrew to his workplace. Clearing the tables swiftly, Gorgoro packed everything away and stripping off his gloves and lab coat draped them over his chair. Grabbing his notes, he left the room locking the door behind him.

As soon as he returned to his home he had to prepare himself for another task. Today was the day of the Divine Festival celebrating the goddess So'Lekh who it was said ruled matters of the heart. Chief Scientist of the TGC Gorgoro D'Areska had to choice but to attend. Impatiently he threw on his ceremonial robes and rushed for the temple.

On his arrival the festival began and throughout the night was feasting, dancing, and praying to the goddess for luck in love and life. Gorgoro himself when it was his turn to kneel before the altar and ask for his hearts desire offered up a small bird in sacrifice and then made his request "So'Lekh great goddess, please hear me. I promise I will do anything for you within my power if you give me one like my Timnus." Silently he rose, leaving the celebration he returned to his dark home to sleep in peace before the burning sun arrived to drive all the people into their dwellings.

In another place, perhaps in another plane of existence or behind the fabric of the world So'Lekh considered the prayers she had received that day and began to grant or deny them as she saw fit. She always had to deal with many prayers for love or miracles on this day and that was as it should be, but there was one prayer here that she had never heard before. It was the work of a moment to know Gorgoro better than he knew himself, to realize every flaw and strength. She delved deeper into his mind and saw what he desired so much, how much work he had put into it, and how it would destroy him if it was never finished. A smile crossed her face as she whispered a blessing over the motionless form of Timnus, still smiling she drew back to herself and to the existence around her said "Sometimes it is best to let a storm run its course."

At the rising of the sun Gorgoro awoke and almost nervously attired himself for his diurnal activities. This was the time when he worked best. When the sun was burning the land and everyone else slept heavily and silently from the festivities he would slip into his lab and challenge the laws of nature again and again. He opened the door on this occasion with trepidation. Soundlessly he activated the lights and moved to stand over Timnus. There was something different he decided and bent to examine his creation more closely. He noticed a slight flush on the once bloodlessly pale face and reached to feel for a pulse at its throat. For a moment everything was still then he felt a faint but steadily growing pulse. His knees trembled. Reaching up he pushed gently against Timnus' lips and felt them give way soft and warm beneath his fingers. He offered up a prayer of thanks to the goddess as he gathered up his creation in a rush and held it tightly to himself muttering his thanks over and over again. A small movement in his arms alerted him that his new companion was conscious. Gorgoro drew back a little allowing Timnus to sit up still clinging to him for support. Shaking silky hair out of bright golden eyes, Timnus looked up at Gorgoro just as he had always imagined he would. Gorgoro grabbed Timnus to himself again and leaning close whispered softly, "Marry me." The silver head on his shoulder gave a shy nod and turned to bury itself in his neck.

Not much later So'Lekh laughed as she watched their wedding ceremony from her realm and sent a bright flame across the night sky as a sign of her blessing. It is recorded in the histories of her clergy that the marriage between the Chief Scientist and his miraculous creation was a happy one that lasted to the end of their days and from their union was born a son who went on to lead So'Lekh's people into a golden age of prosperity and learning.

The End


End file.
